On Your Side
by MusicLifeLaugh
Summary: Delilah and Julius have to find and return a dangerous file that could be used horribly in the wrong hands.
1. Chapter 1

On Your Side

[*CHAPTER ONE *]

Julius peered at his history textbook but he just couldn't concentrate on the words in front of him. Every time he tried to read even a sentence his thoughts would drift off into another world. It's not that learning about Canadian history bored him; it actually very much intrigued him.

Over the last couple days he started to get restless, he hadn't been on a mission with his partner in weeks. It was refreshing at first to just lay by the pool or watch t.v whenever he wanted but now it all seemed boring and like a routine, no excitement.

He glanced over to the desk beside him where his partner and best friend was sitting, curious if she was as bored as he was. No, he thought to himself even if she was she would actually be reading her textbook instead of sitting there like a lump. She was entirely focused on what was written in black and white in front of her. Her eyebrows knit together concentrating on studying for the test that was coming up in a few days that Julius well knew he wasn't ready for. He didn't really care he knew Delilah would stay up late with him the night before to cram everything into his brain. A few strands of her hair fell into her hazel eyes. She pushed them away when looked up at him and he realized he had been staring a little too long. He quickly

Looked and so did she, he felt his cheeks burn a little of embarrassment which only Delilah could inflict on him.

He tried to read again and this time succeeded in reading a whole paragraph this time. He tried to continue on when Al rushed in to the classroom without a normal knock on the door. Al leaned in and whispered something in the teacher's ear. This interested Julius more than the confederation on Canada so he took his blue eyes off the text and put all his energy and spy eavesdropping in to trying to hear the inaudible speech. Al just as quickly left the classroom as he came in.

"Delilah, Julius you are excused for the rest of the class, Al needs you in his office right away." The teacher said with a certain amount of urgency in his voice.

They quickly grabbed their books and headed down the hallway to Al's office not even dropping their books off first like they usually did but this time felt different they had both noticed the urgency the teacher conveyed.

"Do you think this will get us out of the test if it's a mission?" Julius asked Delilah with his famous grin.

"Does that [/really/] matter right now Julius? This could be a really dangerous mission." She replied bitterly; brushing off Julius' attempt at a joke.

"I guess not, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Jules I kind of snapped... I-I've just kind of been..on edge since the break, I think if this is a mission it'll be good for me."

"Yeah me too." He replied with a nod as he opened the door exposing a more then usual frantic Al pacing back and forth a very messy office with papers strewn across the floor and desks and everywhere in between.

"What's up big Al?" Julius asked as both of them threw their books on the nearby couch adding to the disastrous mess.

"It's-it's horrible man..if we don't...oh mannnn!"

"Al, Calm down." Delilah said comforting and guiding him to his black desk chair.

"This is one important mission kiddos and we need our best agents on it."

"What is it Al we can handle it whatever it is, like you said we're the best." Julius replied with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Delilah caught and gave him a quick jab in the side with her elbow.

"Ow! Dee!" He muttered.

"Sorry.." She giggled with the slightest of a smile.

"So back to the mission kiddos."

Al said cutting in right away with irritation in his voice.

[AN: Hi everyone! I used to write Delilah and Julius fanfics 3 years ago with the account Smiley02 on ficwad and I noticed there hasn't been a lot of new stories so I decided to write one to maybe get the momentum going again. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I hope it wasn't too boring so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)]


	2. Chapter 2

[*CHAPTER TWO*]

"Like some important Academy files have been stolen man!" Al yelled as he threw the empty folder onto the desk it had a large red '[/CLASSIFIED/]' stamp on the front.

"What kind of files were they Al?" Delilah asked as Julius looked in the folder as if he was going to magically find the papers inside it.

"Like I can't tell you that kiddos as you can see it's like classified." He replied pointing to the folder in Julius' hands.

"Well then how are we supposed to know what we're looking for?" Delilah asked slightly confused.

"You're right man you are like my best agents I can like trust you guys right?" He asked, and they both nodded in sync.

Al leaned over his desk and his voice turned into a whisper, he told the contents of the file to them and shock and fear spread across their faces.

"We have to get those files!" Julius said breaking the silence that had lingered.

"Where are we going and who are we dealing with?" Delilah questioned.

"Like we-"

"We believe it was Ms. Deeds, kittens." Scarlett answered, cutting in before Al.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because this was left behind sugar." She replied opening her hand to reveal a fortune cookie.

Delilah took the golden treat from her hand and cracked it open and took the little white paper out of it. In small red text it read 'If you want the files come and get them Delilah and Julius.'

"Ugh! She's taunting us!" Delilah exclaimed irritated, frustrated and angry about the note.

Julius put a hand on Delilah's shoulder to comfort and calm her down.

"It's okay Dee we'll get the files back, so where exactly are we headed?"

"I'll take this one Scarlett." Al said bitterly, still a bit peeved about the earlier interruption.

"Like with what's contained in those files we're like thinking she went to the main GIB headquarters in Ottawa man but we're going to send other agents to the affiliate place around the country in case they find something there."

"So come to the lab with me sugars." Scarlett said walking towards the lab doors.

The metal sliding doors made a whoosh sound as the trio entered Scarlett's gadget lab.


	3. Chapter 3

[*CHAPTER THREE*]

"Come over to the table, I got some swank gadgets for you lovelies." Delilah and Julius followed her Scarlett towards the huge metal slab table positioned in the middle of the room.

"Trackers for each of you like always, in case anything happens to you kittens; a pair of shoelaces that double as a sleek camera and a Swiss army knife with a few…Scarlett modifications." She said placing a tracking device in each of their hands and Julius grabbed the shoelaces and Delilah the knife.

The two teenage spies immediately left the academy in one of the many private planes the academy owned.

"I can't believe what's in those files; I'm surprised the academy is keeping them it seems like something the GIB would keep for themselves." Julius inquired.

"I know it seems kind of odd don't you think?" Delilah countered. "I can understand why Al reacted like that but I never have." She continued on before she could get an answer while concentrating on piloting the plane that was flying over Nova Scotia.

"Yeah me either the closest thing I've ever seen to that was when Scarlett wouldn't let him order anymore take out to the academy." Julius chuckled back to that memory.

Delilah didn't return a smile, she thought it was funny she just had more serious thoughts on her mind.

"More serious is what Ms. Deeds is going to use those files for; what is she planning?" Delilah said pondering the possibilities.

"Who knows, all I know is whatever she's plotting she needs to be brought to justice." He replied brushing of the seriousness of the idea.

"You're right; I should be concentrating on not crashing this plane, which is what you'd probably be doing right now." Delilah said a slight bit of humour streaking through her voice as she gave Julius a sideways glance and smile.

"Ha Ha Dee." He mockingly replied to her like he often did. "That is so not true." He objected.

"Isn't it though, every time you've piloted we've either crashed or almost have." She jabbed at him.

"Come on some of those weren't my fault a couple times we lost a wing." He replied sulking a little that she was bringing up his 'unlucky' piloting experiences, but feeling like he won the argument.

"You're right Jay I'm sorry for bringing it up again." She apologetically responded, noticing his sudden change in body language.

A sum hour later the two spies landed in Ottawa. There was a rental car at the landing site waiting for them. Delilah tossed the keys to him and chirped in.

"I flew the plane so you can drive."

A smile spread across his face as they both sat in the car. A short drive through Ottawa to the outskirts they arrived at the GIB headquarters. Like the academy it was hidden behind trees, but unlike the academy it was tall and rather industrial looking. As Delilah got out of the shiny blue rental car she pondered on a couple of thoughts how Ms. Deeds got into the building without being detected and why isn't the GIB trying to take her down she's in their own building. She expressed these thoughts to Julius.

"You over think too much Dee, she probably wore a disguise which just makes our job harder and it's just the headquarters most of the goons aren't here jus business people."

"I guess you're right Julius." She sighed, but she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

[*CHAPTER FOUR*]

Delilah peered through the glass of the shiny metallic building.

"There isn't a secretary or anyone in there, want to in through the lobby and then continue cliché spy style?" She asked her partner who in return gave her a look of cluelessness.

"Through the ceiling vents Jay." She told him.

"Oh gotcha!" He enthusiastically exclaimed he opened the glass door like gentleman for her then stepped inside himself.

The interior of the building was just as polished and metal looking as the outside, all the walls were bare and metal looking with only several sliding doors on one side with no indication of where they led to, the floors were gray marbling and the only furniture was a desk with a computer resting on top. Delilah looked around trying to find an accessible vent. While Julius was thinking about how sterile it looked, like a spaceship or a hospital but thought he'd rather be in a spaceship than a hospital; he hated hospitals.

"That's where we need to get." Delilah said breaking the silence and pointing towards a vent located right about the desk.

"Okay we'll have to stand on the desk to get up so I'll climb up first then I'll pull you up."

They agreed on Julius' plain and he hopped up onto the desk he tried to lift the vent grate off but it was screwed to the ceiling by four little shiny circles.

"Hey Dee." He called below to her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you pass me the Swiss army knife Scarlett gave you?" He asked but was really telling her to pass it to him.

"Yeah sure." She called back taking out the red knife from the pocket of her tan capris pants.

"Thanks." He said taking the knife from her and started using the screwdriver to unscrew the four screws. He gave the knife back to Delilah, took the grate off and with ease pulled himself up into the large square hole.

"Your turn." Delilah heard Julius call to her.

Then atop of the desk she was ready to be hoisted up she heard the unmistakeable whoosh of a sliding door opening.

"That must be the secretary coming back, hurry pull me up!" She harshly whispered above.

Julius pulled Delilah up beside him without breaking a sweat as the secretary had just sat in her leather desk chair.

"That was really close now let's try and find Ms. Deeds!" Julius said still continuing the whisper Delilah had started.

"Pony up!" Delilah exclaimed leading the way through the vents until they came to a crosswords.

"If she's in disguise how do we know if we found her?" Julius asked.

"Well, she's not the best actress so even though she's in disguise her voice and mannerisms will be the same." She countered.

"So we have to look through every room in this huge building?" Julius replied looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Yes, I know it's a lot of work but you can use your camera shoelaces to look through some rooms and we can split up and communicate along the way to cover more ground as well."

"I don't think it's a good idea, partners aren't supposed to split up I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, I couldn't help you Dee." He asserted with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Jules, I'll be fine nothing will happen."

She started to crawl away from Julius making a slight clanging sound with each little movement she made. Julius grabbed her around her small wrist.

"Let me go Julius!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I know I'm right that I'll be fine, do you not trust me?" She retailed jerking her wrist out from his strong grip.

"Of course I trust you it's just-"

He paused for a moment, Delilah just stared into his deep blue eyes urging him to continue on and feeling a little bit frustrated with him that he didn't trust her enough to let them go solo for awhile.

All of that melted away when she got swept away by his looks like she did often.

"Did you hear that?"

She didn't even hear his soothing voice asking her a simple question.

"Dee did you hear that?" He repeated waving his hand in front of her face.

Delilah immediately snapped back to reality, realizing she was day dreaming about Julius again, she hated when she did that.

"Huh? Hear what?" She asked confused and slightly embarrassed she could feel a shade of red creeping across her face.

"That noise it sounds like a…laugh and talking."

She sat quietly for awhile hoping to hear the noised Julius was talking about, and then she heard it a high pitch laugh echoing through the vents followed by a gruff voice talking.

"It sounds like Ms. Deeds' laugh, which way do you think it's coming from?"

"Follow me; I hear it coming from this way." Julius uttered over his shoulder, crawling the opposite way Delilah had a short time earlier.

With each inch they moved the laughter kept getting louder. They finally came upon the vent that revealed Ms. Deeds disguised as a blonde business woman, a rather weak disguise but seemed to be fooling several GIB employees dressed in tailored suits. The cluster of people were standing in a completely white outfitted office and settled upon the desk was a black leather briefcase with locks on either side that Ms. Deeds was keeping the incriminating files in.


	5. Chapter 5

[*CHAPTER FIVE*]

"Think that's her?" Julius asked in a hushed tone turning his head towards Delilah's, their faces inches apart. Both of their cheeks started to flush a light crimson colour. Julius became a bit flustered and cleared his throat.

"Shhh." Delilah interjected brushing off the tension that just happened pretending it never did.

She tilted her head to the side, signalling that an important matter was happening below. They both tried to peer into the white office through the small extremely dusty metal slits.

"I can't see anything." Julius said slightly irritated trying to get his shoelaces untied so he could put it through the slits so they both could see.

"Here are the files we need." Ms. Deeds directed to the man behind the desk in her sultry voice, he was the owner of the gruff voice they heard earlier in the vent. His voice sounded familiar to Delilah but she just couldn't place it.

"It's defiantly her."

"She looks hot as a blonde." Julius remarked.

Delilah rolled her eyes in disgust and tried to elbow him in the ribs the best she could in the tight metal space.

"Nice try Dee, I win this time." He remarked with his gorgeous smile that Delilah could feel herself getting lost in already.

"Good work, the rest of you can leave now." The man behind the desk said opening the briefcase with one hand and shooing the other unimportant suited business people away.

"Come on we have to stop him from reading those files." Delilah exclaimed still speaking in hushed tones inching forwards on her elbows in an army crawl.

"Let's kick it!"

Delilah hopped down from the vent first onto the white desk, only inches away from the unnamed business man and the papers in his grip. She was so tempted to just snatch them out of his grip but knew it could lead to greater consequences later and who knew how good his reflexes were. Julius came down shortly after with the same thoughts as Delilah had but he wasn't worried about what could come later like she was, so he went for it. He swiftly went to seize the powerful papers but his judgement of his opponents reflexes were wrong not only did he miss objective of getting the papers but his arm ended up being strongly pinned behind his back in one unexpected move.

"Julius Chevalier and Delilah Devonshire, how expected but unwelcome of you." Ms. Deeds said in cheerful but sour tone at the same time still always with a bit of sultry mixed in.

"You know who she is don't you?" Julius directed towards the man responsible for the growing pain formulating in his shoulder that he couldn't get away from; the grip on his wrist tightening with each wiggle or struggle.

"Of course I do," he redirected throwing Julius aimlessly away, the pain going from his shoulder to his as he hit it on the sharp corner of a small filing cabinet adjacent from where he just was.

Delilah quickly rushed to his side, like a mother to her injured child.

"We're working together!" He continued cackling like a hyena, his eyes flickered to a dazed Julius holding the palm of his hand to his head checking for blood.

"Why would a GIB employee be working with a known criminal?" Delilah questioned, getting to her feet knowing Julius would be okay.

"You'll see soon enough, Delilah and Julius." He retaliated mystery and a slight bit of craziness in his voice as he took two syringes out of his suit pocket and stabbed it into Delilah's arm but not without a fair amount of a struggle and a kick to the face that would defiantly leave a bruise.

After the clear and mysterious liquid had been injected Delilah immediately fell limp and unconscious in his arms. He dropped her to the floor and stepped over her ready to take care of Julius as well; Julius was still seeing stars but knew he had to help her. He stood up ready to try and fight this guy knowing what and who was on the line. An instant headache took over his body he groaned in pain but knew he had to push through it, not only for Delilah and himself but the academy and everyone in it. He tried to give a left hook punch to his face but missed delirious with pain. He heard him laugh and the pain of being kneed in the stomach before blacking out and falling on the carpet beside Delilah, the blood from his previous fall leaving a stain on the crisp white as snow carpet. Ms. Deeds who hadn't done anything the entire time gathered all the files and stuffed them back into the briefcase as he injected Julius with the liquid just to make sure he wouldn't regain consciousness before he was supposed to.

They discreetly took both spies and the briefcase with them to a second location, a big abandoned warehouse further out on the outskirts then the headquarters had been; a place Ms. Deeds had set up in case anything like this happened and this was Delilah and Julius ruining her plans again.

"After we get rid them we'll go back to the GIB and expose what you've 'found' to everyone!" He said excitedly chaining Delilah and Julius back to back chairs.

"Who's everyone?" Deeds questioned. "How badly are we going to ruin them?" She continued on rubbing her hands together manically thinking of how great it would feel to finally get rid of those pesky agents.

"We're not only going to tell the GIB we're going to tell the whole country maybe even the whole world, expose them to everyone!" He revealed as he finished chaining the agents by putting several padlocks on the chains.

"Thank goodness for the syringes Dismay gave us or else we wouldn't have a chance at this working." Deeds chimed in being optimistic as usual.

Delilah started to gain consciousness as Ms. Deeds uttered this sentence, both of them naïve to her recovery. Her brain started to process what had happened to her today up to this point and she had an epiphany of thought. She tried to get up and look for Julius but found herself restrained to a hard wooden chair with big thick chains that were digging into her forearms. Trying to move had made the chains clank against the chair, she wasn't sure if it was intentional but it made a great alarm she had to admit it was smart a better choice than rope; she and Julius were trained for that they could get out of the tightest rope in under a minute.

"You're awake…" He said stating the complete obvious. "…perfect you'll be awake to see your partner die…or I could be nice and spare his life but take yours and make him watch." He continued leaning into her a Cheshire grin spreading across his face.

She didn't respond she just turned her head away from looking at his cold malicious eyes through her bangs.

"I thought we were killing them both!" Deeds yelled none too discreetly from behind him.

"Shut up!" He yelled back. "Alright I'll take your quiet response as the latter." He whispered in her ear, making a chill run down her spine.

"Accomplice wake him up!" He demanded over his broad shoulders.

He walked away and Delilah could hear the click of Deeds high heels coming closer with each step and then she heard the sound of skin hitting skin. The first time didn't work and with each she heard it she shuttered, until she heard him groan from the other side and she felt a wash of relieve that he was still alive. She didn't doubt he wasn't but it was always nice to be sure when couldn't see him breathing in her sight.

Once he had regained all control of his body the best he could, the man did what any villain did anytime the two were captured they told them their entire plan in full detail.

"Since you're both going to die anyway you might as well know my plan and see my face so it's the last one you see when you die." He started off with then continuing to peel his face off which indeed was a rubber mask as Deeds did the same; they both threw the masks onto the briefcase that was still holding the precious files inside.

"I should've known." Julius exclaimed staggering his words in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

[*CHAPTER SIX *]

"Now that you know it's me Delilah and Julius I will tell you why I teamed up with Ms. Deeds and what we're going to do with the files that are now in our possession." He revealed to them still helpless and bound.

He walked over to the briefcase to fish the papers out which gave Delilah enough time to hatch an escape plan and whisper it to Julius while he had his back turned.

"Julius, can you reach into my front pocket on your left?"

"I don't know maybe let me try." He whispered back and he tried to bend his arm so he could reach; he was close but the pain his shoulder resurfaced and he couldn't go any further even though his finger tips were almost touching the fabric of her pocket.

"I can't do it Delilah, the pain in my shoulder."

"Yes you can."

"No Delilah I really can't!"

Delilah held his right hand and told him, "Jay I know you can do it please just try again."

She held his hand the entire time until she could feel his other hand in her pocket. A chill went down her spine feeling his hand feeling inside her pocket.

"I knew you could do it." She said hoping he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Now get grab the knife it has a laser on it so we can cut through the chain."

He grabbed the knife trying not to drop it or clank it against the chains as he slid it out of her pocket. If he did they were most definitely screwed for ever escaping.

The antagonist walked slowly over to the two young spies and started to pace back and forth, when he started to speak, Julius started to cut through the chains thinking his ranting would cover the sound of the laser.

Delilah noticed Ms. Deeds was talking on a cell phone while she was sitting on a makeshift table of boxes and plywood that was supporting the briefcase and masks. She wondered who she could be calling; her attention went back to the unmasked man standing in front of her that earlier to their shock was revealed to be the conman.

"I know you have many questions for me and I'm sure I'm going to answer them all. I'm not only working with the gorgeous Ms. Deeds but also names that should be familiar to you, Dr. Dismay who gave us the delightful drug that made our plan a whole lot easier, Wednesday gave us the clever disguises and DJ Hook was able to help us get into the GIB. Now I know you're asking why, will it's simple we all want to see you two gone from existence, we're just going to use these helpful files to get your precious academy shutdown with all of you sent away to jail for the rest of your lives how ironic. This is even better not only do we get to shutdown the academy but we get to personally dispose of you." He revealed devilishly rubbing his hands.

"Won't this destroy the GIB as well and mark _you_ as a traitor of the organization?" Delilah asked trying to buy Julius more time.

The rage in the conman's eyes started to build and Delilah could see it.

"No! And you know why because what's written in these files isn't tied to the GIB so it doesn't do any damage if the papers are _accidentally _leaked to the government or the GIB it's self. It's perfect!" He yelled the tension in his voice escalating.

"Deeds did you inform everyone we're ready to start?" He asked taking a gun out of his suit jacket.

"Julius are you close?" She whispered as quiet as she could.

"Almost stall him for a bit more."

"They're arriving right now conman." Deeds informed him answering the question while getting off her cell phone.

The other 3 nemesises filed into the building.

"This place is so disgusting!" Wednesday shrieked.

"Look at gumdrop and lollipop all tied up! Ha-ha! "The good doctor exclaimed at the side of the two seemingly hopeless spies.

The conman proceeded to load the gun that was going to determine their fate.

"As promised Delilah you're first." He said placing the gun to her head for a clear shot between the eyes.

"Why do you get first shot at delicious and jelly bean?" Dr. Dismay proclaimed.

"Because I got them here!" He answered.

"But I got you into the GIB if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here." DJ butted in.

"I like got you those fashionable disguises, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even gotten into the GIB." Wednesday reasoned but not being able to get through to the three verbally duelling men.

"I got those files for you!" Deeds yelled over top of all of them and pointing to the papers in the conman's hands.

"I'm the one with the gun do you really want to argue with me." He retaliated back pointing the gun at each of them as a serious threat, his face beet red underneath the permanent iconic black mask.

He quickly turned the gun back to his man target Delilah the cold metal positioned on her forehead.

"Hey

"Got it!" Julius whispered to Delilah, grateful for the argument that broke out giving him more time.

Delilah felt the chains give way but didn't take them off just yet knowing if she did he would shot her right away and Julius right after. She had to play with fire and luck if she was going to save both of them.

"Any last words Delilah?" He asked chuckling away.

Delilah was anxious in anticipation for the perfect moment when his finger was on the trigger.

"Yeah are you ready for your appointment with justice?" She asked using Julius' catchphrase as she kneed him in the gut making his aim skew off and shoot himself in the foot and making him drop the papers.

"Get them!" He yelled enraged and in pain.

"Quick Julius get the papers!" Delilah shouted over her shoulder while running towards the nearest exit.

Julius roughly body checked a vulnerable conman making him fall to the ground, giving Julius enough time to pick up the papers. As the other 4 villains came rushing towards him.

"Hurry Julius!" Delilah cried from the exit, the door wide open letting in a cold draft.

He safely made it out of the door with Delilah and they the best they could to barricade it to give them more time to run and call for help. They continued to run until they got a ways into the forest giving themselves a great enough distance away.

"That was really close but I'm glad you're okay." Julius puffed slightly out of breath, pulling Delilah into a warm embrace.

"Yeah I'm happy we're both alive too." She responded sweetly, and then she felt a warm trickle going down her hand at the base of Julius' neck.

"Julius you're still bleeding a little from the fall, here." She said concerned tearing a sleeve off her shirt to give to Julius to put pressure on the wound to keep from bleeding just until they could get to a hospital.

"Thanks." He replied grimacing at the pain that shot through his body from touching the wound.

"I'm going to alert Al and Scarlett to come get us." She said pressing the red button on her tracker that sent a signal to the academy that the mission was over.

Julius sat down in front of a large pine tree continuing to apply pressure to his head and flipping through all the pages he picked up.

"Dee… I think we're missing a page." He said dumbfounded, he couldn't believe he missed one.

"Is it an important one?" She questioned rushing over and grabbing the papers right out of his hands.

"Aren't they all important?" He replied looking over her shoulder just to make sure he didn't count the pages wrong.

"Julius we have to go back and get it!"

"We can't Delilah, Al and Scarlett will be coming to get us soon we don't have the time. Who knows what could happen if we do go back and I don't know how much longer I can hold out with your shirt plastered to the back of my head." He said listing of the reasons why they couldn't go back to get the paper.

She glanced over to the opening of the trees.

"Then I'll go by myself and you stay here, and when Al and Scarlett come you tell them where I am so they can get me quickly even if I'm not in trouble." She tried persuading him.

"No! I wasn't letting you in the vents at the headquarter and you know how well that could of turned out what makes you think it's any different this time."

"This time I'm not listening to you." She replied reaching into the left pocket of his blue jeans and taking the knife out in case she needed it.

"Delilah, wait I have to tell you something." He started standing up so he could look into her big hazel eyes.

"What is it Julius, if you're going to try and make stay by saying you care about me I know Julius. I care about you too but I have to get this paper back." She interrupted, and then she did something unexpected she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

As ran from a stunned Julius she bellowed over her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll be careful Jay."

Julius put his free hand on his cheek where Delilah kissed him and uttered the rest of the sentence under his breath. "I love you."

Delilah kept sprinting, the trees beside and in front of her started to blur into one giant streak of green she stopped when she came back to the old warehouse where her and Julius had been kept what seemed like hours ago. She noticed for the first time night was starting to fall and the moon was peeking from behind the trees on the opposite side of the warehouse.

She hesitated in front of the door not sure what she was going to find on the other side. So just to be careful she whipped out the knife and whipped the door open.


End file.
